The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector with little radio or other electromagnetic wave interference and a method of its connection to a cable.
Conventional electrical connectors used for a computer or other machine have transmitted noises, or radio or other electromagnetic waves, picked up by their cables or other parts to the computer, thus presenting a problem (generally referred to as "EMI"). In order to prevent such EMI, Japanese U.M. Patent Kokai No. 59-139581 has proposed an improved electrial connector. This electrical connector comprises a cylindrical metal housing, a sleeve to be crimped to the external and grounding conductors of a cable, and means provided at the edge opposite to the sleeve for attaching the connector to a mating connector. The electrical cable has a plurality of conductors passing through the sleeve into the housing. The connector also has a plurality of electrical terminals to be connected to the respective conductors of the cable and a cover for holding said terminals mechanically and electrically connected to the housing so that the housing may be shielded and grounded.
The cable conductors and the connector housing of such a shielded connector are almost completely enclosed by an assembly of the metal sleeve, cylindrical housing, and metal terminal cover to thereby shield the connector from electromagnetic waves.
However, the afore-mentioned shielded electrical connector has the following shortcomings.
The metal housing and crimp sleeve are made separate and then joined together by crimping. As a result, the mechanical strength of the joint is so low that the joint can be broken by the vibration or load of the cable. Before crimping, the joint portions have been subjected to a bending and/or folding process, thus subjected to a large stress in the process so that there is a danger of being fractured or broken at the joint when the sleeve is crimped to a cable. If this happens, an insulating material enters the metal housing, causing a trouble such as broken conductor of the cable.